


The Losers +               Believing in Santa ( headcanon )

by unknownsloth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownsloth/pseuds/unknownsloth
Summary: My headcannons of how each of the losers feel about Santa





	The Losers +               Believing in Santa ( headcanon )

Stanley  
Y’all know he’s a jew so he doesn't really celebrate but when they are 7ish the others would chat about Santa the entire month of December  
So Stan went to the local library to find out about the Santa guy.  
Obviously, there's not many books about Santa but you know our boy is hella curious so he doesn't give up  
He gets the jist of who Santa is which causes him to wonder why Santa never came to his house ? Was it because he borrowed the pen from his Dad's study and forgot to put it back?  
That night, at dinner, Stan asked his parents about Santa and why Jews don't get gifts when everyone else does  
Obviously, they didn't like their boy asking questions. His Mother tried to explain to him about different religions and how Christmas isn’t a jew thing but his Father just laughed and told him who Santa is and just as Stan began to fall in love with the idea of the man dressed in red, the bombshell was dropped. ‘Santa’ is just parents giving gifts  
Within a day, Stan had begun and stopped believing in Santa.  
But he's nice and understands the importance of Santa to the rest of the Losers so he keeps his mouth shut  
(boy do i love stanny)

Richie  
(yes i made up Aunt Jessie)  
Richie never gets gifts from his family  
Except from his Aunt Jessie, she brings him the best gifts and ones for the family too and when the rest of the family get drunk, Jessie would sit with lil Richie and talk about school and friends  
(Jessie was the first person he told he was Bi)  
But as the years went on and Jessie released he was getting abused, she'd bring extra money and food but not just candy, ready meals and fruits that Richie would hide under the floorboards  
Jessie was really big on Santa !! So Richie was too !!  
Jessie would tell him Santa stories and Richie would tell the other Losers (Big hits!)  
Stan and Richie are best friends y’all know this for sure but Stan would add things onto Richie’s stories even though he didn't believe  
Richie found out that Santa wasn't real a couple years after Stan did  
It was Christmas Eve in the Tozier family and his Aunt Jessie hadn't been able to make it that night because of bad snow, so the big Tozier party was happening and Lil Richie was laid in bed  
But he couldn’t sleep and it was 5 to 12 pm, music was still blaring and he knew Santa wouldn't come if his household was still asleep  
He found his Mother first, when he toddled downstairs, she tugged her arm and at first his Mother was nice… Picked him up and told everyone this was her handsome little boy.  
But when he asked if they could go to sleep because Santy wouldn't come all he got was a snarl and a “Santa isn't real, it's just that whore Jessie lying to you again”  
He was sent to bed and in the morning there was no presents (unless you counted random passed out people as presents?)  
Richie cycled over to Stanley as soon as possible and asked him, his best friend wouldn't lie to him right?  
So Stan told him all he knew about the big bellied man and he hugged Richie, knowing how it felt.

Beverly  
Bev never really cared for Christmas, it didn't matter to her if it went ahead or not but she understood that it matters to others so she tried not to be a Debbie Downer during this time of the year & she spent her entire savings on her friends so they'd have the best damn presents  
But she always loved Christmas day as a kid, she didn't really understand it but they felt like a proper family for once. With her Father laughing and her Mother having true happiness in her eyes for once  
When her mother died, so did Christmas.  
Till she met the Losers, she never celebrated again so she never believed or didn’t believe in Santa

Mike  
Mike hates Christmas, nobody knows why.  
He just, didn’t celebrate it and the others appreciated that so when he said not to buy him presents they didn't (they “shared” chocolates w him aka they all bought different chocolate they knew he couldn't deny)  
So when Mike turns up with 13 presents (Mike loves Georgie okay) the entire club sOBS  
As him and Stan are the only one who don't properly celebrate they'd usually team up to pull pranks throughout the year and in their fourteenth year, one of the pranks was to make them all believe in Santa again  
It worked.

Bill  
Bill !! Loves !! Christmas !!  
And Santa !!  
Bill gets festive half way through November and everyone tells him to calm and he does…  
Till December the First, when he's bouncing around, planning festive movie nights, christmas stall shopping ect ect  
His parents are Christmas lovers too so the entire house is DECKED, and I mean completely decked out with ornaments and tinsel everywhere!!  
On Christmas Eve, Bill and Georgie share a bed and always wake up to a present on their bed, it's tradition  
When their older and Bill & Stan are dating, they both forget it’s Christmas Eve till lil Georgie walks in to share a bed with his big bro but when he sees Stan there too he gets so much more excited !! They all share a bed with Georgie in the middle  
When they wake up the next morning, Bill’s parents have left a present at the end of his bed and Stan starts to cry and he's so overwhelmed by the present that he says it's from Bill's mum and dad instead of Santa and that's how Bill found out  
They still pretended for Georgie though and didn't tell their parents that Bill knew for ages

Eddie  
There's really no hope of Eddie’s Mom letting a strange old man in the house  
So when Eddie is really young, his mum writes a letter to Santa and explains that he isn't to come to his house  
But Eddie and his neighbour used to be close so he told his neighbours daughter and she told her Dad and on Christmas Day the people from next door came over to Eddie and gave him a present from Santa and said it was at theirs because Santa can't come directly to his house  
Several years later, after he found out the truth, he knocked on his neighbours door and said thank you with a box of cookies

Ben  
Ben is the last one to find out Santa doesn't exist  
He only finds out because at the age of thirteen, he's wide awake on Christmas Eve day dreaming about Bev and listening to Backstreet Boys that for a couple of hours he completely forgets the coming festival  
But at 1:20am on the 25th, he realised that Santa hadn't come so he went downstairs but his Mum was adding a bow to a present  
When she saw lil Ben, she gave a sigh and told him the truth about Santa


End file.
